Ikuto's Neko
by Kannibal-Cupcake
Summary: Yoru and Ikuto had a little plan Amu, might not be to pleased with. Amuto and slight Miru. one-shot


"Ne, Miki. I have a plan and I need your help since it envolves Amu.~Nya"

"What do you mean Yoru? Dont tell me you're going to do another one of your stupid pranks. You always fail and I end up getting blamed for helping you." Huffed Miki, annoyed at his little antics.

"No, no. I promise this will work! Nya~" Yoru yelled enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? Because last time Amu-chan took my sketch pad away from me for a week because of you!"

"I promise! I wont fail with this one!"

Miki sighed,"Alright. Alright, whats the plan?" Questioned Miki, uninterested.

"Yesss!, nya! All, I need you to do is distract her while I wait for Ikuto to give the signal. Nya~"

"Wait, Ikuto knows about this?!",asked Miki.

"Of course! Nya. Hes the one that came up with the ~"

_Huh, weird. Usually Ikuto has nothing to do with his stupid pranks._ thought Miki as she floated towards Amu.

"So, why did you need me to get a bag of catnip for you? I thought you and Yoru were trying to stop that stuff since you had blackouts with it." asked Amu

Unknown to Ikuto, Ikuto's blackouts consisted of going to Amu's house and forcibly cuddling her, while acting like a kitten. Amu just decided to leave that out when she told Ikuto about his catnip filled visits. Mostly because she enjoys them. _I do not! _ Sure, Amu...Sure. Anyways.

"Oh, its not for me, _Amu-chan._" Ikuto smirked.

"D-Dont call my name like that its creepy! And if it's not for you then why do I have it?"

"Ammmuuuuuu-chhhhaannnn!" Miki yelled as she floated towards her. "Amu-chan! I need help figuring something out to draw!"

"Do it now Yoru" whispered Ikuto.

"Chara-change! nya!" yelled Yoru as he transformed with Amu.

"W-Whaaa! Why did you do that Yoru!" yelled a blushing Amu with pink kitty ears on her head and a tail coming out of her short black shorts.

"Ohhh _Amu-chan_!" Ikuto taunted while waving a bag of catnip in the air.

Amu's ears twitched, for some reason. She wanted that bag really bad. Her nose sniffed the air and she smelled a very addictive minty smell. She then noticed it was coming from Ikuto. She glared. She wanted that bag. So,she decided the only reasonable way to get it was to tackle him to the ground. Yeah, that was definatley the way to go. Ikuto now had his back on the floor with Amu on top, straddling his chest, oh and it just so happens that as she flung herself at him. The bag of catnip decided to fly in the air and land directly on both of them. _This will be interesting._ Ikuto thought as he noticed Amu got a predator look in her eye's as she gazed at him.

The smell was now very strong to Amu, she could smell it everywhere. Things started getting colorful for her. She felt warmth underneath her, thats also where the smell was very strong. The warmth felt nice to her, so the only plausible thing for her to do was cuddle it! She noticed it wasn't just warmth, it was a body. The only reason she didn't notice before was because the colors were distracting her. Blue eyes, gorgeous face. _Mine. _she thought as she started rubbing her cheek against his. She didn't notice her purring with her cat like brain, and insincts she was going through right now, but Ikuto sure enjoyed it. _Mine. _she thought again as she placed little kisses on his neck and jawline, earning a whimper from Ikuto who desperatley wanted to attack her with kisses for being this adorable.

Amu was pleased with the reaction she got and decided she wanted to hear more noises like that. Hitching a plan with her catlike brain, she placed her tongue on his collarbone and slid her tongue all the way up his neck, to his ear. Which she made sure to place a small bite on his earlobe. This caused Ikuto to moan, and not very quietly either. Ikuto knew he should probley stop her soon but, forgot that thought as Amu began lightly biteing and sucking his neck while placeing small kisses inbetween. She started trailing kisses down his collarbone, then his clothed chest. Ikuto sighed,_I should probley stop this now..._ he thought as he flipped him over so Ikuto was on top. She purred louder, ears twitching, begging to be touched.

"Amu-chan" Ikuto smirked. "Lets take a nap, okay Amu-chan?" Ikuto smiled at her confused look, obviously not understanding what he said. Ikuto picked her up, dusted the catnip off her and himself, and slid them both into her bed. Amu purred as she rubbed her face against ikuto's chest, loving the feeling of his arms around her as she closed her eyes. Ikuto smiled. He thought she was already cute! But her with those kitty ears, he almost lost it. Ikuto started lightly petting her soft pink ears, making her purr louder. He pet them until he knew she was fast asleep.

"Yoru" Ikuto whispered, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl next to him."You can come out now, Yoru"

"Okay,nya" Yoru whispered back as he popped out from her, making her tail and ears disappear.

"Thanks for the help, Yoru. I definately own you" Ikuto smirked as he lightly petted the little chara with his finger.

"You're welcome, nya!" Yoru smiled, he knew one of Ikuto's fantasies was an Amu with cat ears. He also had a little fantasy that envolves Miki and cat ears. _Heh...I'll definatley have to find a way for that._ Yoru thought as he floated towards Miki.

"Yoru! If I had known you were going to do something like that I would have told you no!" yelled Miki as she hit him over the head with her sktech pad.

"Ow, nya! Hey! I was just trying to help Ikuto! He's always wanted to see Amu with cat ears! B-But dont tell her that! Nya!"

"Why would Ikuto wanna see Amu with cat ears anyway? That dosen't make any sense!"

"..."

"Yoru?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"MIKI NYA! YOU GOTTA PUT ON CAT EARS NYA!"

"F-For you?! W-Why?!" Miki blushed at the serious face Yoru had on.

"Pleeeeaseee nyaaa?" Yoru said while making the adorable 'you can't say no to this' face.

Yoru inwardly smirked at the redness showing on Miki's face.

"B-But, Yoru, I dont have any cat ears" said Miki trying to look away from his killer, adorable face.

"It's alright, nya! I'll bring some the next time me and Ikuto come back over here, nya!" Yoru smiled. He knew she couldn't say no, now.

"A-Alright fine! But, I'll only wear them for a second!" blushed Miki.

"Yes! nya!" Yoru laughed. He won. "I'll see you later, Miki! Ikuto's probley gunna sleep for awhile so im gunna go look for choclate,nya!" said Yoru as he floated out of the balcony door.

Miki sighed. She knew she was going to have to be the one to tell Amu everything that just happened since she wasn't going to remember anything. Miki mentally smirked, technically Yoru just asked her to be his kitten. Unknown to Yoru, that was one of her fantasies.

~*End*~

I was only going for Amuto but some how some MiRu ended up in here.

Anyways, Hoped you liked it! :D


End file.
